


Ох уж это паучье чутьё

by passionario



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Питер решил выпить на ночь стакан молока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ох уж это паучье чутьё

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фб-2013 для команды TASM.

Питера редко можно было чем-то смутить, но сегодня был тот самый случай. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Нелепо. Он никогда особо не интересовался, что происходит за закрытыми дверями — в том самом смысле, потому что на самом деле Питеру часто было смертельно интересно, что же происходит везде.  
Но ему точно совершенно не хотелось знать, что Доктор Стрендж ну, тоже может этим заниматься. Нет, Питер был взрослым мальчиком, он знал, что Санта-Клауса не бывает, принцессы едят, ругаются матом и даже ходят в туалет, и Питер тоже иногда занимался сексом, но. Чёрт возьми.  
Он проклинал свою фотографическую память, в которой, словно снимки, застыли мгновения; иногда они начинали мелькать, двигаться — как волшебные фотографии в «Гарри Поттере».  
Доктор Стрендж был в глазах Питера одним из самых порядочных людей на свете. Доктор Стрендж, что тут ещё добавить.  
Хеллшторм, вспомнил Питер. Демона, с которым был Стрендж, звали Хеллшторм, и его волосы были огнём, они полыхали, освещая кухню (они делали это на кухне, на том самом столе, где они все, Новые Мстители, ели, ели еду, и Питер вдруг подумал, что не сможет есть в особняке ещё какое-то время), а Доктору Стренджу не испытывал боли, когда языки пламени касались его кожи. Доктору Стренджу в памяти Питера вообще было чересчур хорошо.  
Огонь Джонни обжигал, о Джонни можно было погреть руки, но трогать его точно не стоило.  
Зачем он подумал про Джонни; живое воображение тут же нарисовало, как тот входит на кухню, присоединяется, потому что ну — Джонни Шторм. Джонни — он был как Тони Старк, как Клинт или как Джессика Дрю, они относились к сексу как к чему-то обычному. Питер так не умел.  
А еще Хеллшторм называл Доктора Стренджа «Стивом», и это было странно. Они трахались на их обеденном столе, и рыжий демон называл Доктора Стренджа «Стив», а потом они даже пошутили про что-то, потому что Питер помнил смех, он помнил, как смеялся Доктор Стрендж, закрыв лицо локтём, а Хеллшторм продолжал его трахать, он дрочил ему и трахал, а Питер смотрел, как дурак, прилипнув к потолку. С потолка был отличный вид.  
Отлично, теперь Питер думал о том, что было бы интересно потрогать волосы Джонни, когда они горят.  
Ему почему-то вспомнилось, как целовались доктор Стрендж и Хеллшторм, прежде чем потом тот исчез. В этом было что-то глубоко личное, слишком интимное, и именно тогда ему стало стыдно. И то, как доктор стоял еще несколько минут посреди кухни, чуть сгорбившись и рассеянно потирая оставленный на шее засос, — в его позе было что-то уязвимое, что-то, чего Питер не ожидал увидеть еще больше, чем трахающегося с демоном Доктора Стренджа.  
Питер уполз обратно в свою комнату, забрался под одеяло и пытался заснуть вот уже второй час.  
Он даже сходил в душ, долго стоял под еле тёплой водой и медленно водил кулаком по своему члену. Возбуждение было вязким, не острым, и в другое время Питер просто бы постоял под холодным душем несколько минут, но сейчас всё воспринималось как-то иначе. Смысл был в процессе, он доставлял Питеру куда большее удовольствие, и тот сдерживался, сколько мог. Разрядка была смазанной, и Питер вернулся в постель, вымотанный и усталый.  
Воспоминания не отпускали его, они путались в голове, как путаются снимки, если отдать их в печать в какую-нибудь мастерскую, а потом приходится восстанавливать нужный порядок. Поцелуй был последним в хронологии, и когда Питер его вспомнил, то наконец-то смог заснуть. Ему приснился Джонни, он похабно улыбался и лапал его за задницу и пытался сжечь одежду. Типичный, в общем-то, Джонни.


End file.
